


Don't Tell Your Mother

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Underage - Freeform, possible smut in later chapters, step-parent/step-son incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi is happy that his mother finally managed to get over his cheating father and find someone new-- The only problem is that Tadashi happens to love her new husband as well.</p><p>['My Parent is a Dick so let's Hook up Behind Their Back' AU]</p><p>[Dedicated to my Bruh; He was oddly enthusiastic about me doing this so yeah]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell Your Mother

**Author's Note:**

> HahahahHAHAHAHhHAH AAH A I'm so gross

When Yamaguchi was informed that his mother met someone new, he was elated. After all his mother had been through, he hoped that this new person would be the break she needed. He hadn't met the guy, but with every date his mother returned from he begun liking him more and more; He was a nice guy and someone who would treat his dear mother right as far as he could gather.

But the day Yamaguchi found out just _who_ was his mother's new significant other, he begun to re-think his opinion on the relationship.

It wasn't that he didn't want his mother to be happy, but how can you wish for someone to be happy with the person you love? And that exactly was what was going through Yamaguchi's mind when he realized his mother's 'mystery man' was none than Shimada Makoto.

Ever since the man agreed to help him with volleyball, Yamaguchi could deny that a small part of him begun to desire for the male. Their age difference already the subject taboo, but now, with the man threatening to become Yamaguchi's new father, there was no way he could ever chase after these seemingly ever growing feelings.

Or, at least, that was what he had been lead to think.

After a few months of dating, Shimada was convinced to move in with the Yamaguchis-- And shortly after that, Tadashi's mother started a new job, requiring her to be out later and take many trips out of the city for long periods of time. Despite this, it seemed Tadashi's mother and Shimada managed to continue a somewhat healthy relationship.

However, every time his mother left on a business trip, Yamaguchi couldn't help but feel giddy at the idea of being alone with Shimada. It seemed whenever the two were alone, Shimada would get closer and closer to the freckled boy; Sitting closer to him when they watched TV together, initiating random play-fights, innocently touching him at any given moment.

Not that the freckled boy complained; He rather enjoyed having his forbidden love interest oh-so close to him, returning any expression of endearment he pitched. And yet when his mother returned, they'd act like nothing ever happened.

While the cycle was bearable, Yamaguchi couldn't help but wish for more. He wanted Shimada to hold him closer, to kiss him out of the blue, to call for him and him alone...

Wishes are an odd thing, aren't they?

His mother had left on a 2 week business trip, leaving him and Shimada alone. Almost a week in, and Yamaguchi had started becoming antsy. For some reason, beyond his knowledge, Shimada seemed more distant than normal, and it was beginning to get to him.

Returning home after a long day of school, he felt annoyed by the presence of the man. School had been rather tiring and tough on him today, and having to hold back from initiating anything with Shimada just put him more and more on edge.

Due to Makoto having to work, Yamaguchi figured he could use this time alone to unwind and relax, setting himself in the living room and switching to the news. He tried his hardest to focus, gods know he tried, but his mind kept racing with thoughts of Shimada. Did he do something? Was Shimada mad a him? Did his mom catch on? He wasn't sure how long he'd been lost in thought, but by the time he'd finally been brought back to real life, the man in question waltzed through the door.

"Oh, hey, you're still up?" Moving his eyes to the clock hanging on the wall, Yamaguchi's brows raised when he noticed the time. When did it get so late?

"Oh, yeah... Yeah, I guess." He heaved himself out of the couch, beginning to make his way towards the stairs, only to have his path blocked.

"Hey, is something wrong? You seem... Off?"

He didn't want to hear that. He didn't _need_ to hear that. He knew something was wrong, but Shimada was the last person he wanted to talk to right now.

"It's nothing, don't worry... Hard day at school... I'm going to bed, night." He refused to meet Makoto's gaze as he moved around him, running up the stairs and into his room.

He didn't even bother changing out of his uniform as the switched off the lights, throwing the covers over him. Even still, his thoughts remained on the older man downstairs. He was so mad, and he didn't really know why. It wasn't like Shimada was doing this on purpose, right? Right? Maybe there were just some things that had come up that just distracted him for their usual antics. Maybe... Maybe...

He was so wrapped up in his maybe's, he didn't notice his door open until the light hit his face, yet again having his train of thought ruined.

He peeked over his shoulder, making out the figure of Shimada standing in the doorway.

Though it was hard to see, Yamaguchi could see the concern on the older man's face as he begun to make his way towards Tadashi's bed. The freckled boy sighed, turning his head away as Shimada sat on his bed.

"What's wrong?" Shimada finally spoke up after a few minutes of silence. Taking in a deep breath, Yamaguchi pulled the blanket closer to his face.

"Nothing..."

"'Nothing'" Shimada imitated, "Don't lie to me, Tadashi. What happened? Did someone say something? Was it something involving the Volleyball team, cause, if so, I could talk to Uaki about it and-"

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"Seriously, it's nothi-"

"Don't tell me it's nothing, Tadashi! You're acting so distant; It's as though you're building a barrier between us and I'm sick of it!" Shimada begun to raise his voice.

Once his words had fully sunk in, Tadashi begun to get angered. How dare he! Who does he think he is! He... He... He..!

" _I'm_ acting distant?! Are you kidding me right now?! _You're_ the reason I'm acting like this! It's almost been an entire week and not _once_ have you watched TV with me, or play fought with me, or even touched me! Why can't you see it! Are you just that blind?! I love you and I need you and you're ignoring me and I just can't take it anymore an-" He stopped mid sentence, realizing what he said. He held his breath, averting his gaze from the older man sitting on his bed.

The silence between the was stretching thin as the man was obviously trying to comprehend what Tadashi had just said.

"... You... What did you say?" Shimada's voice was laced with shock.

"Nothing, just... Go away, please?"

"No... Did you just say you loved me?!"

"No, I... I didn't mean... it's just that I-"

"Tadashi."

Yamaguchi lifted his gaze to stare into Shimada's. There was something in his eyes that he couldn't quite make out. His mind was racing with thoughts, trying to comprehend what was happening, when he felt a hand brush against his cheek. Before he knew it, his lips were being connected with the older man's.

His eyes fluttered shut as he leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Shimada. He felt Shimada run a hand up his chest, pushing him down onto the bed, laying next to him while they continued their lip lock.

He wasn't sure how long it had been, but it felt like an eternity before the two were separating, gasping in the air they'd been deprived as they stared into each other's eyes, as if trying to figure out what the other was thinking.

"Tadashi, I... I'm sorry this isn't right... This isn't fair on you or your mother and-" The sentence was cut off as Yamaguchi leaned up to place another chaste kiss on his lips.

"Shimada... Makoto... Please, don't deny me. I love you. I've loved you since I met you and... I really love you, Makoto. I really, really do."

Shimada stared at the boy laying next to him, trailing a finger against his cheek lovingly.

"... Don't tell your mother, ok?" Yamaguchi nodded and Shimada placed another kiss on his lips.

How fun this whole ordeal is going to be.


End file.
